Policias y Ladrones
by Escarlata
Summary: Ella es una famosa ladrona, su pareja una hábil policia... YURI. Parte única. R&R Por fas ^_^


****

Policías y ladrones

Por: Escarlata

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

Una bella figura cubierta de rojo corría a toda velocidad por el techo de ese importante banco que acababa de robar, podía escuchar a lo lejos las apuradas voces de los policías y ver esas enormes luces tratando de localizarla. Pobres tontos, nadie podía atrapar a Marte... nunca nadie le había puesto un dedo encima... y nadie lo haría...

Llegó al final del techo y contempló el abismo que la separaba de un edificio más pequeño, un salto muy fácil para ella. Tomó posición y acumuló fuerza en sus torneadas piernas cubiertas por cuero rojo, sostuvo con firmeza la bolsa con su botín y se concentró en la caída. Decidida a saltar, una extraña sensación le detuvo en el último instante. Mejor dicho, ni tan extraña. Se despojó de la máscara que cubría su identidad. Sonrió con rara felicidad y volteó, contemplando a la persona que había estado a sus espaldas desde hacía unos segundos...

- Buenas noches – saludó la figura de rojo, sentándose en el borde del techo - ¿Cómo te trata la noche, agente Mizuno?

- No tan bien como a ti, Marte – respondió la persona con una suave voz, al mismo tiempo que sostenía un revólver en su mano derecha, apuntando a la ladrona - ¿Éste banco no fue un gran reto, verdad?

- No – murmuró con desinterés – Ya no los hacen como antes... por cierto, ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Supongo que ya sabrás porqué estoy aquí.

- Cierto... Pero también sabes que no podrás hacerlo, a menos que yo me deje.

La persona que sostenía el arma sonrió. El fuerte viento que soplaba a esa altura hacía revolotear su larga gabardina negra y revolvía su corto cabello azulado. Sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello, no perdían de vista a la ladrona.

- Lo siento, pero ésta vez sí voy a atraparte; mi jefe amenazó con despedirme... – explicó la agente, acercándose unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿El sargento Takeda?

La agente asintió, lanzando un suspiro.

- Bueno, siempre podrás trabajar conmigo, agente Mizuno – dijo entre sonrisas, para después ponerse seria – Y no es broma.

- Lo sé.

Marte miró fijamente a la agente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la pistola en su mano. Por el tono frío en sus ojos, supo que ésta vez el asunto iba en serio. Sólo una persona era capaz de seguirle el paso: la agente Ami Mizuno, que trabajaba en el departamento de inteligencia de la Policía de Tokio. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, desde antes que la agente Mizuno comenzara a laborar para la policía... se conocían incluso un poco más...

*** *** *** *** ***

Era una de esas lluviosas noches de primavera en la gran urbe de Tokio. Una joven trataba de escapar de la lluvia, alcanzándose a refugiar en un pequeño bar que seguía abierto. No traía paraguas, y su delgado abrigo no había sido de gran ayuda contra el frío y el agua. Su casa aún estaba lejos y no había podido localizar un taxi por ningún lado, además, no traía tanto dinero.

Suspiró en silencio y se sentó en la barra, frotando sus brazos entre sí para darse calor. Casi no había gente, un par de hombres en la esquina bebiendo cerveza importada, una pareja de novios comiéndose a besos, la persona que atendía la barra y una joven de largo cabello negro sentada a un lado suyo, que bebía sake en completa calma.

- ¿Qué va a querer, señorita? – le preguntó el sujeto de la barra con voz ruda.

Sintió que abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. De pronto se había puesto muy nerviosa. El gesto del sujeto de la barra comenzó a impacientarse, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. Entonces...

- Sake – dijo la joven a su lado, sin siquiera despegar su atención de su bebida; ambos le miraron, sorprendidos – Tráele sake, yo pago.

- Muy bien.

La sorpresa no le permitió responder nada por unos segundos, pero no tardó en recuperar el habla al ver que sus ojos coincidían con la mirada azabache de la joven a su lado. Una mirada cálida en aquel instante.

- Gracias – pudo decir al fin, sonriéndole. No quiso aclarar que no acostumbraba beber, para no ser grosera.

- No hay de qué – respondió – El sake te quitará el frío.

El hombre de la barra puso frente a ella una botella de sake y un pequeño tazón para beberlo. Suspiró con ligereza y se sirvió un poco.

- ¿Vives lejos? – le preguntó la joven de repente.

- Un poco – contestó, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida – Es sólo que hacía demasiado frío allá afuera.

- Me llamo Rei – dijo ella de repente – Rei Hino, ¿y tú?

- Ami Mizuno.

Su agradable plática se prolongó por largo rato, pero Rei terminó completamente ebria, pues se había acabado su botella y la mitad de la de su nueva amiga, y Ami tuvo que sacarla casi cargando. Afuera, en la lluvia, Rei sacó su paraguas y cubrió a ambas del agua que seguía cayendo. Ami tuvo que sostenerla por la cintura con un brazo y tomar el paraguas con su mano libre. Rei se sujetó de la espalda de ella, pues apenas si podía caminar por sí misma.

- Vamos a mi casa – dijo Rei a media lengua – está cerca de aquí, puedes quedarte si quieres.

- De acuerdo – respondió Ami amablemente.

No podía dejarla sola en ese estado.

*** *** *** *** ***

Marte se puso de pie, dejó su bolsa con billetes a un lado, se acercó a la agente y con gran sutileza bajó el arma con una mano, tomando la mejilla de la agente con la otra. Tentativamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero se detuvo a pocos milímetros del contacto.

- Agente Mizuno, ¿hace cuánto que no vas a visitarme? – preguntó en voz baja, acariciando la suave mejilla - ¿Ya te había dicho que la pistola en tu mano te hace lucir bien?

La agente suspiró, tomando la mano en su mejilla.

- El jefe me ha tenido en la estación llenando formas y documentos – respondió, cerrando los ojos y recargando su frente en el mentón de ella – Creo que está sospechando que tengo algo contigo... se me hace raro que aún me mantenga en tu caso después de meses de fallos... yo debería estar como agente de tránsito a éstas alturas.

- Oh, ya veo, has estado muy ocupada.

- Un poco... pero recuerda que yo no mezclo el amor y el trabajo – murmuró, apuntándole con su revólver al abdomen – Así que... estás arrestada en el nombre de la ley, por el delito de robo premeditado y asalto a mano armada...

Dicho eso, encaró a la ladrona. Sus ojos se tornaron más serios y duros, se deshizo suavemente de la mano en su mejilla y se alejó un poco, sin despegar el arma del cuerpo de Marte.

- Ami – dijo Marte en voz muy baja, endureciendo su gesto, también.

- Lo siento, Rei, ésta vez va en serio. No puedo permitir que sigas robando.

*** *** *** *** ***

Su sorpresa sería enorme al despertar, gracias a la alarma del reloj, y encontrarse abrazadas en la cama de Rei; desnudas, cubiertas por delgadas sábanas y recordando a la perfección que habían hecho el amor en la madrugada.

- Ami, perdóname, no sé qué me pasó – le suplicó Rei, un poco alterada, levantándose de la cama para ponerse algo encima – No era mi intención que termináramos así.

Ami no supo qué responder en ese momento, miraba a la nada y se cubría su pecho desnudo con la sábana. Pero, estaba consciente, de que ella también tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Lo curioso, es que no estaba enojada, ni arrepentida... al contrario, se sentía muy feliz. De alguna manera, supo que el resultado obvio de la suma de una joven fogosa, con alcohol en lugar de sangre en las venas, y una chica tímida y solitaria, con la autoestima por los suelos; era igual a una noche de besos y caricias.

Se levantó de la cama, sin importarle que la sábana cayera al suelo, y abrazó a Rei por el cuello, tranquilizándola al instante. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – le dijo con inmensa dulzura – Sé que esto te parecerá extraño, pero no estoy molesta... Me gustas, Rei...

Rei no tardó en sonreírle, regresándole el beso a los pocos segundos. La abrazó por la cintura y puso un gesto lleno de felicidad.

- Tú también me gustas, Ami. Lo supe desde anoche que te vi entrar al bar...

*** *** *** *** ***

Rei sujetó con fuerza el cañón de la pistola, sosteniendo la mirada de su amante, que tomaba el arma por la culata con la misma fuerza.

- Sabes que no me atraparas sin pelear.

- Cierto.

- Y también sabes que esa arma no me hará nada. No soy una persona normal.

- Yo tampoco.

Continuaron mirándose por largos minutos, totalmente concentradas. Ni siquiera el ensordecedor ruido que hizo la pistola, al romperse en mil pedazos entre sus manos, las distrajo. En sus frentes brillaban difusas luces, una azul en la de Ami, y una roja en la de Rei. La roja asemejando el símbolo del planeta Marte (de ahí su sobrenombre) y la azul con forma del símbolo de Mercurio.

*** *** *** *** ***

- Todos a sus posiciones – sonó la voz de su jefe a través de los comunicadores – Marte está por estos alrededores, tengan cuidado, tiene un equipo lanzallamas bastante peligroso.

Ami sentía que una gota fría le recorría la espina dorsal por todo lo largo. Era su primera misión de campo, después de pasar un par de meses en el departamento de inteligencia de la estación. Los directivos decidieron darle una oportunidad al ver su gran inteligencia y su buen desempeño como policía.

Tomó su lugar según lo planeado. Le tenían una trampa a Marte, un famoso ladrón vestido de rojo que usaba fuego para derretir los cerrojos de las cajas fuertes. Una máscara de cuero cubría su rostro y nadie conocía su identidad, ni siquiera sabían si era hombre o mujer.

De pronto, la repentina aparición de Marte movilizó a todo el equipo. Le disparaban a diestra y siniestra, pero ninguna bala parecía tocarla siquiera. Corría muy rápido y nadie podía darle alcance. Ami, confiada en su velocidad, comenzó a perseguirla. Pronto dejaron atrás a todo el equipo, quedando sólo ella y a Marte corriendo entre callejones y edificios. Ami alcanzó a notar que Marte tenía cabello largo, trenzado. Se quitó la mochila para aligerarse y permitirse más velocidad, sólo conservó una pistola, esperando que fuera suficiente contra el lanzallamas de Marte. Por cierto, no veía el dichoso lanzallamas por ningún lado.

Se levantó un poco el visor del casco y comenzó a disparar, viendo que las balas rebotaban en el traje de cuero de Marte. Botó el arma y pronto le dio alcance a Marte, lanzándose en picada sobre el ladrón, alcanzando a sujetarle de las piernas.

Forcejearon un rato, hasta que, de pronto, sintió que el cuerpo de Marte ardía al rojo vivo. Ya no pudo sujetarla y la soltó. Se encararon, pero no podían verse los rostros. No se dijeron nada.

Entonces, Marte alzó su brazo derecho, su mano comenzó a brillar en una luz roja, al igual que lo hacía un extraño signo en su frente. Ami quedó helada al ver que, de la palma de Marte, salía disparada una bola de fuego. Alcanzó a esquivarla, mientras, sorprendida, se daba cuenta de que ella no era la única con... extraños poderes. Se concentró y mostró el signo azulado que tenía en la frente, notando el sobresalto en Marte. En sus manos hizo aparecer unas esferas de agua, que no tardó en lanzarle a Marte.

Comenzaron a pelear con esos poderes. Ami comprendió que Marte no usaba un lanzallamas para abrir las cajas fuertes, se trataba de su propio fuego. Entre sus reflexiones, no alcanzó a evitar una esfera de fuego que se impactó en su rostro; afortunadamente, su casco, que salió volando, la protegió de quedar malherida.

Un poco atontada por el golpe, encaró a Marte, que detuvo en seco una nueva descarga de fuego. Notó que Marte le miraba, para después acercarse a ella.

- Así que, ¿éste es el nuevo puesto que te dieron en la jefatura? – le preguntó Marte con una voz que reconoció como la de...

- ¿Rei? – se preguntó Ami en voz baja, viendo que Marte se quitaba la máscara, mostrando su identidad.

Era Rei.

*** *** *** *** ***

- Lo siento, cariño, no quería hacer esto.

- Yo tampoco, Rei.

- Supongo que ya no me dejarás escapar.

- No.

- Bien. Ya lo dijiste.

A lo lejos, sólo se pudo escuchar un fuerte estallido, producto del choque de una bola de fuego y una hielo. Los policías alrededor del banco se apresuraron a subir al techo, pensando que se trataba de alguna bomba y conscientes de que la agente Mizuno estaba ahí arriba.

- ¡Ami! – gritó Rei, completamente aterrada, al ver que Ami había recibido de frente una segunda esfera que ella misma le lanzara. Ni siquiera había intentado bloquearla.

Corrió hasta ella y la tomó en sus brazos, notando la herida en su frente que sangraba copiosamente.

- ¡Torpe! – le regañó al verla consciente - ¡¿Porqué no la esquivaste?!

- Por que si lo hubiera hecho – respondió Ami con una dulce sonrisa – El jefe no me daría una incapacidad por accidente laboral. Perdóname, Rei, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo arrestarte. No deseo verte tras las rejas.

- Ami...

- Vete, creo que puedo oír a los refuerzos. Vete, Rei, no dejes que te atrapen. Estaré bien.

- Pero...

El rostro de Rei reflejaba preocupación y miedo, pero Ami le besó suavemente en los labios, antes de acercar su boca al oído de Rei.

- Ésta me la cobro cuando nos veamos – le susurró – Ahora vete... Ya no importa que me despidan. Ahora creo que es más divertido escapar de un policía que perseguir a un ladrón.

- Sí, es más divertido... – respondió Rei en el mismo volumen, depositándola en el suelo con cuidado – Nos vemos después...

*** *** *** *** ***

Un par de semanas más tarde, todos los diarios anunciaban un nuevo robo de Marte, pero ahora acompañado de un tal Mercurio. En la estación de policía, el sargento Takeda se lamentaba por haber despedido a uno de sus mejores elementos, Ami Mizuno, pues ella ya no aceptó volver a trabajar para la jefatura; argumentando que ya no le interesaba perseguir ladrones...

****

FIN


End file.
